poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Shrek/Transcript
This is the script for Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Shrek. Going to Shrek's world/Meeting Shrek/"All Star" film starts at Radiator Springs and Propwash Junction, where Team McQueen were chilling out *Lightning McQueen: This is the best day ever. *Rita: (slurping coconut with a straw) Yep. *Apple Bloom: True. *Dusty Crophopper: Well, at least, things can't get any worse. Jack, Cal and Pearl came as they jumped onto Rita *Jack: laughs *Rita: I told you guys! I can't play right now! *Fluttershy: Calm down, Little Foxes. *Jack: Awww! *Cal: No fair! *Rita: Shouldn't you be taking a nap? *Pearl: We're not tired. *Jack: Yeah. *Fluttershy: Rita's right. You should get some rest. *Fluttershy (EG): Wouldn't want to make her angry would you? *Jack: Okay. *Cal: Alright. *Pearl: If you say so. *Rita: That's my siblings. *Jack: See ya. Rita's eyes flashed red *Jack: (scared) AAH! (runs off) *Rita: snickers Never gets old. *Hugo: Good job. *Rita: Thank you. *Turbo: Guys! Turbo arrived *Lightning McQueen: What is it? *Turbo: There's a new mission for us. It's in a swamp. *Rarity: A swamp?! *Rarity (EG): Really?! *James: You expect me to go into a stinky, smelly and shudders dirty swamp?! *Lightning McQueen: Just like back at Thunder Hollow Speedway Crazy 8 Demolition Derby Race. *Cruz Ramirez: Good ol' days. *Princess Luna: What if we can get our hoofshoes got muddy? *Rarity (EG): Seriously is that all you ever talk about? *Princess Celestia: Yeah. *Lightning McQueen: Well now's not the time for it. *Applejack: Make sure you put all the swamp boots on. non-vehicle members puts their swamp boots on *Rarity: There. *Rarity (EG): Perfect. *Lightning McQueen: Got mud tires. for Jack, Cal and Pearl, they tried to follow the gang *Jack: Come on! *Cal: Jack, we're gonna be in so much trouble. *Pearl: If Rita spotted us, we're doomed! *Jack: Oh, come on, how hard can staying out of her sight be? Rita stopped them *Rita: Ah-ah-ah, not so fast. *Jack: Aw, come on, sis. *Cal: See? I told you. *Rita: You three are staying here. *Pearl: But Rita... *Rita: No buts. *Cal: Why can't we come? *Rita: Because you're too young to come with us on adventures. *Jack: Aww. *Rita: I'm leaving you in Brad's care. *Pearl: Okay. *Cal: Come on, Jack. *Jack: Fine. his brother and sister *Rita: That's better. *Hugo: Rita. Come on. *Rita: Coming! Shrek's world, he narrates the book *Shrek: (narrating) Once upon a time, there was a lovely princess. But she had an enchantment upon her of a fearful sort, which could only be broken by love's first kiss. She was locked away in a castle, guarded by a terrible fire breathing dragon. Many brave knights attempted to free her from this dreadful prison. But none prevailed. She waited in the dragon's keep in the highest room in the tallest tower for her true love and true love's first kiss. the page out chuckling Like that's ever gonna happen. What a load of... McQueen arrives outside *Lightning McQueen: Well, here we are. *Dusty Crophopper: Is the swamp? *Lightning McQueen: Sure. comes out of the outhouse as he stretches his arms and looks at his home at the swamps *Lightning McQueen: Um, excuse me? *Applejack: Shh! Quiet and hide, just watch Shrek during his routine. *Lightning McQueen: Okay. Sorry. McQueen hides as the song, "All Star", starts and Shrek begins his daily routine ::Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me ::I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed ::She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb ::In the shape of an "L" on her forehead ::Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming ::Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running ::Didn't make sense not to live for fun ::Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb ::So much to do so much to see ::So what's wrong with taking the back streets ::You'll never know if you don't go ::You'll never shine if you don't glow ::Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play ::Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid *Rita: What's Shrek doing? begins his daily routine with a mud shower by filling the bucket with mud as the title, "Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Shrek" was shown and he takes a mud shower. Shrek brushes his teeth and smiles at the mirror as it breaks. Then, he jumps into a pond, farts in it and takes a fish. Shrek pushes some mud balls out of a log and takes a slug. He paints a sign, kisses it and put it up. The sign says "BEWARE ORGE" *Apple Bloom: Oh, boy. in a village, the villagers makes a plan to catch Shrek. They grab pitchfork and Shrek grabs a spoon. He eats a bowl of eyeballs while the villages were coming to the swamp. Shrek lights up a match and burps to start the fire in the fireplace while the villagers lights up the torches. Meanwhile, Shrek was sitting on his chair and eats a fish but he hears something and looks out the window to see the mob was approaching. So, Shrek sneaks behind the mob *Villager #1: Think it's in there? *Villager #2: All right. Let's get it! *Villager #1: Whoa. Hold on. Do you know what that thing can do to you? *Villager #3: Yeah, it'll grind your bones for it's bread *Shrek: laughs Yes, well, actually, that would be a giant. Now, ogres. They're much worse. They'll make a suit from your freshly peeled skin. *Villager #4: No. *Shrek: They'll shave your liver. Squeeze the jelly from your eyes! Actually, it's quite good on toast. *Villager #5: his torch at Shrek Back! Back, Beast! Back! I warned ya! calmly licks his fingers to extinguishes one of the torches *Villagers: gasps *Villager #5: Right. *Shrek: ROARRR!!! Shrek roars very loudly when his breath extinguishes all of the torches until the villagers were in dark black *Villagers: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Shrek: (whispers) This is the part where you run away. villagers screamed as they scrambled and runs off while Shrek chuckles *Shrek: And stay out! then spots a wanted poster for fairy tale creatures and picks it up *Shrek: "Wanted. Fairy tale creatures." Sighs Shrek throws the wanted poster over his shoulder and flies off, Team McQueen watches as he enters his hut while looking astonished and scared by what he'd done *Lightning McQueen: That was scary. *Dusty Crophopper: But, Timothy was scarier than him. *Thomas the Tank Engine: Pffft. That ogre would be scarier than my brother any day. Jack, Cal and Pearl sneak into Shrek's world *Jack: This way. *Cal: There they are. hears them and turns around in surprise *Rita: What?! How did you get past Brad?! *Jack: Well, I had a plan to sneak past Brad when he was distracting. *Cal: Yeah, sis. *Pearl: Uh, bros? *Rita: You're so getting grounded when this is over! *Jack: Aww. *Rita: (was in fury) YOU NEED TO SHOW SOME RESPECTS TO YOUR ELDERS!!! *Ligtning McQueen: Calm down, Rita, you can at least give them a chance. *Rita: (still angry) No, they've had more than enough chances. *Lightning McQueen: Oh, come on. It's just one time. *Rita: (getting more angry) I said no, Lightning! *Lightning McQueen: Whatever. pushes them away *Rita: Back to Radiator Springs with you! *Jack: You're so mean, Rita. *Rita: You know why? Because I have to be strict with you, young man! *Cruz Ramirez: Rita, just once. *Rita: Oh, alright. But just this once. *Twilight Sparkle: (in Shadow's voice to Rita's siblings) You've got to learn, Fox Kits. *Cal: I know. *Pearl: Got it. *Rita: Listen to Twilight. *Jack: Got it. *Hugo: She is a good teacher. *Jack: You got it. *Rita: Hugo, you're so thoughtful. *Jack, Cal and Pearl: (singing about Rita likes Hugo) Rita likes Hugo! *Rita: Ugh, here they go again. *Jack, Cal and Pearl: Rita likes Hugo! *Twilight Sparkle: Alright that's enough, you three! You still have a lot to learn. *Jack: Yes. *Cal: Right. *Pearl: Got it. *Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, you'll be helping. *Jack: Yay! *Starlight Glimmer: Okay. *Jack: Whoo! *Cal: Yeah! *Pearl: Yay! *Gallus: This is gonna be awesome. *Rita: Yeah. Keeps them off my back for a while. *Skarloey: I agree. team settles down for the night *Lightning McQueen: Night, everyone. McQueen falls asleep The Fairytale Creatures got captured/Shrek meets Donkey next morning, some Fairytale Creatures were captured *Guard #1: keep moving! gray Donkey named Donkey was watching *Guard: Get up! Come on! *Guard #2: Get in there! Be quiet! *Old Lady: Keep moving. *Guard #2: Take it away. sees three bears in cages *Baby Bear: This cage is too small! *Donkey: Oh, please don't turn me. I'll never be stubborn again! I can change! Please, please, give me another chance! *Old Lady: Oh shut Up! Donkey *Donkey: Oh. *Head Guard: Next! What have you got? *Geppetto: This little wooden puppet. *Pinocchio: I'm not a puppet. I'm a real boy. (his nose grows) *Head Guard: 5 shillings for the possessed toy. Take it away. *Pinocchio: Father, please! Don’t let them do this! Help me! takes the money and walks off. The old woman steps up to the table *Head Guard: Next! What have you got? *Old Lady: Well, I've got a talking donkey. *Head Guard: Right. Well, that's good for ten shillings, if you can prove it. *Old Lady: Oh, go ahead, little fella. just looks up at her *Head Guard: Well? *Old Lady: Oh, oh, he's just… he's just a little nervous. He’s really quite a chatterbox. (to Donkey) Talk, you boneheaded dolt-! *Head Guard: That's it, I've heard enough. Guards! *Old Lady: No, no, he talks. He does. Donkey's lips "Did I talk? Oh I love to talk! I'm the talkingest darn thing you ever saw! *Head Guard: Get her out of my sight. *Old Woman: No, no! I swear! He can talk! Old Lady nearly gets arrested as she accidentally knocks a jar of pixie dust and it goes onto Donkey, making him flying *Donkey: Hey! I can fly! *Peter Pan (Shrek): He can fly! *Three Little Pigs: He can fly! *Head Guard: He can talk?! *Donkey: Yeah, that's right fool! Now I'm a flying talking donkey! You may have seen a house fly maybe even a super fly! But I bet you ain't seen a donkey fly! Ah-ha! to fall Uh-oh! falls right onto the ground *Guard #1: Seize him! *Donkey: Aah! Team McQueen woke up and got out of the tents *Rheneas: Morning. *Pinkie Pie: Good morning. *Fluttershy: Morning. *Lightning McQueen: Morning, guys. *Rita: (yawning) *Jack: Morning. *Thomas the Tank Engine: Good morning. in the woods *Donkey: panting Donkey bumps into Shrek who was hanging up a poster at the time. As Donkey hides behind Shrek, Team McQueen appears *Rita: Hey! *Mack: Backoff! *Lightning McQueen: I don't know who you are but you'd better back off right now! *Putt Putt: Mr. Wheely is a master in running people down! *Guard: By the order of Lord Farquaad, I am authorized to place you all under arrest, and transport you to a designated, resettlement facility. *Applejack: Well, that ain't happenin'. *Shrek: Yeah. And who do you think is gonna make us? You and what army? captain turns around and sees the guards are gone. Shrek gives him a creepy smile and the captain runs away *Mater: Whoo-hoo-hoo! That showed them! *Pearl: Yep! No doubt about it. walks off *Donkey: Can I say something to you? Listen, you was really, really, really somethin’ back here. Incredible! *Shrek: Are you talking to.... that Donkey and Team McQueen are gone Me? then turns again and sees Donkey and the team in front of him *Donkey: Yes. I was talkin’ to you. Can I tell you that you that you was great back here? Those guards! They thought they was all of that. Then you showed up, and bam! They was trippin’ over themselves like babes in the woods. That really made me feel good to see that. *Shrek: Oh, that’s great. Really. *Donkey: Man, it’s good to be free. *Shrek: Now, why don’t you go celebrate your freedom with your own friends? Hmm? *Donkey: But, uh, I don’t have any friends. And I’m not goin’ out there by myself. Hey, wait a minute! I got a great idea! I’ll stick with you. You’re mean, green, fightin’ machine. Together we’ll scare the spit out of anybody that crosses us. turns and regards Donkey for a moment before roaring very loudly *Rita: and hides behind James in fright *Mater: Dad-gum! *Donkey: Wow! That was really scary! If you don’t mind me sayin’, if that don’t work, your breath certainly will get the job done, ‘cause you definitely need some Tic Tacs or something, ‘cause you breath stinks! continues walking until Donkey's head appears in front of him *Donkey: Man, you almost burned the hair outta my nose, just like the time... covers Donkey's mouth then releases it *Donkey: ...then I ate some rottenberries. Man, I had some strong gases leaking out of my butt that day. *Shrek: Why are you following me? *Donkey: Oh, I'll tell you why. jumps down from the tree he's standing on *Donkey: Cause I'm all alone, there's no one here beside me~ *My problems have all gone, there's no one to derive me~ *But you got to have friends~ *Shrek: STOP SINGING! Donkey up Well, it's no wonder you don't have any friends. puts Donkey down *Donkey: Wow. Only a true friend would be that truly honest. *Sherk: Listen, all of you. Take a look at me. What am I? and the heroes look Shrek up and down *Donkey: Uhhhhhh.... Really tall? *Shrek: NO! I'm an ogre. You know, "grab your tourch and pitch forks." Doesn’t that bother you? shakes his head *Donkey: Nope. *Shrek: Really? *Donkey: Really, Really. *Shrek: Oh. *Donkey: Hey, I like you. What's your name? *Shrek: Uhhh... Shrek. walks away *Donkey: Shrek? *Lightning McQueen: What kind of name is that? *Donkey: Oh, I forgot you were there. Who are you guys? *Lightning McQueen: It's McQueen. Lightning McQueen. *Mater: My name's Mater. Like tomater. But without the Tuh. *Sally Carrera: I'm Sally Carrera. But you can call me Sally. *Holley Shiftwell: Shiftwell. Holley Shiftwell. *Cruz Ramirez: I'm Cruz Ramirez. *Finn McMissile: Finn McMissile, British intelligence. *Luigi: I'm Luigi and this is Guido. *Guido: (speaking in Italian) *Fillmore: I'm Fillmore. *Sarge: Sarge reporting for duty. *Ramone: I'm Ramone. *Flo: Name's Flo. *Dusty Crophopper: Dusty. Dusty Crophopper. *Skipper Riley: Skipper Riley. Reporting for duty. *Sparky: I'm Sparky. *Chug: Name's Chug. *Dottie: The name is Dottie. *Blade Ranger: Name's Blade Ranger. *Lil' Dipper: I’m Dipper. *Windlifter: Windlifter here. *Cabbie: The name is Cabbie. *Dynamite: I'm Dynamite. This is my crew, the Smokejumpers. *Maru: Maru is my name. *Patch: The name is Patch. *Hugo: I'm Hugo. *Rita: My name is Rita. *Jack, Cal and Pearl: We're Jack, Cal and Pearl, her siblings. *Lightning McQueen: And this is my whole Team McQueen. *Donkey: What a pleasure to meet you all. Shrek Well you know what I like about you, Shrek? You've got that kinda "I don't care what nobody thinks about me" thing. I like that. I respect that, Shrek. You alright. come to the top of a hill, on the other side is Shrek's house *Donkey: Whoo. Look at that. Who would wanna live in a place like that? *Shrek: That would be my home. *Donkey: Oh, and it is lovely! Just beautiful. You are quite a decorator. It's amazing what you've done with such a modest budget. I like that boulder. That is a nice boulder. follow Shrek to his home. Donkey reads the signs *Rita: I guess you don't. Uh, entertain much do you? *Shrek: I like my privacy. *Donkey: You know what? I do too. That's another thing we have in common. *Mater: Like what? *Donkey: Like I hate it when you got somebody in your face. You’ve trying to give them a hint, and they won't leave. There’s that awkward silence, you know. *[ *Donkey: Can I stay with you? *Shrek: Uh, what? *Donkey: Can I stay with you, please? *Shrek: ??? Of course. *Donkey: Really? *Shrek: No. *Donkey: Please! I don't wanna go back there! You don't know what it’s like to be considered a freak! (pause while he looks at Shrek) Well, Maybe you do. But that's why we got to stick together! You gotta let me stay! Please! Please! *Sandbar: ?????. *Shrek: Okay! Okay. But one night only. [ *Donkey: Ah. Thank you. *Shrek: What are you.. no! *Donkey: This is gonna be fun! We can stay up late, swappin' manly stories and in the mornin', I’m makin' waffles. *Shrek: angerly Oh! *Blaze: *Donkey: Where do I sleep? *Shrek: [] Outside! *Donkey: Oh well, I guess that's cool. I mean I don't know you and you don't know me, so I guess Outside is the best, you know. [] Here I go. Good night. *slams the door *Donkey: sighs I mean I do like the outdoors. I'm a donkey. I was born outside. I’ll just be sitting by myself outside, I guess, you know. By myself, outside. then sings sadly I'm all alone~ There's no one here beside me~ That night/Enter Lord Farquaad/Choosing a Princess ??? *Shrek: [sighs I thought I told you to stay outside. *Donkey: I am outside! *Lighting McQueen: So are we! [ *Blind Mouse 1: Well, gents, it’s a far cry from the farm, but what choice do we have? *Blind Mouse 2: It’s not home, but it’ll do just fine. *Gorder: (bouncing on a slug) What a lovely bed. *Shrek: Got ya. (Grabs a mouse, but it escapes and lands on his shoulder.) *Gorder: (sniffs) I found some cheese. (bites Shrek’s ear) *Shrek: Ow! *Gorder: Bleah! Awful stuff! *Blind Mouse 1: Is that you, Gorder? *Gorder: How did you know? *Shrek: Enough! What are you doing in my house? [see ??? Hey! Seven Dwarves ???? *Shrek: Oh, no, no, no, no. Dead board off the table! *Dwarf: Where do we suppose to put her? The bed's taken. *Shrek: Huh? [Shrek finds Big Bad Wolf in his bed *Big Bad Wolf (Shrek): What? carries Big Bad Wolf *Shrek: I live in a swamp. I put out signs. I'm a terrifying ogre! What do I have to do to get a little privacy? [throws Big Bad Wolf out of his house *Shrek: Oh no. Oh no. No! [The, a witch *Shrek: NOOOO!!! [ *Jack: *Starla: *Shrek: What are you doing in my SWAMP?!?! [ *Zeg: Uh-oh. *Rita: Going to the castle/Encountering the Dragon/Meeting Fiona/Escape from the Dragon [At the sunflower field *Donkey: Let me get this straight: You're gonna go fight a dragon and rescue a princess just so Farquaad will give you back a swamp, which you only don't have because he filled it full of freaks. Is that about right? *Shrek: You know, maybe there's a good reason donkeys shouldn't talk. *Mater: Or a fox and a teddy bear. *Donkey: I don't get it, Shrek. Why don't you pull some of that ogre stuff on him? You know, throttle him, lay siege to his fortress. Grind his bones to make your bread. You know, that whole ogre trip? *Shrek: Oh. I know what. Maybe I could have decapitated an entire village and put thier heads on a pike. Gotten a knife, cut open thier spleen and drink thier fluids. Does that sound good to you? *Donkey: Uhhh. No, not really. No. *Shrek: For your information, there's a lot more to ogres then people think. *Rita: Example? *Shrek: Example? Okay. Umm... Ogres are like onions. Donkey an onion, which he smells *Donkey: They stink? *Shrek: Yes... No! *Donkey: Or they make you cry? *Shrek: No! *Donkey: Oh, you leave them out in the sun, they get all brown, start sproutin' little white hairs. *Shrek: No! Layers! an onion Onions have layers. Ogres have layers! Onions have layers. You get it? We both have layers. then leaves *Luke: *Mater: I get it too. Unlike most everyone, Matau and his master did like onions. *Donkey: Yeah. Not everyone likes onions. Cake! to Shrek Everybody likes cakes! Cakes have layers. *Shrek: I don't care... what everyone likes. Ogres are not like cakes. walks around Donkey *Donkey: You know what else everyone likes? Parfaits. Have you met a person you say "Hey, let's get some parfaits.", they say "Heck no, I don't like no parfaits"? Parfaits are delicious. *Shrek: No! You dence, irritating, minature piece of burden! Ogres are like onions! End of story! Hugo Bye-bye! See you later. puts Hugo on one spot then keeps on walking *Donkey: Parfaits maybe the most delicious thing on the whole darn planet. *Shrek: You know, I think I preferred your humming. *Donkey: Do you have a tissue or something? *Sally: Why, Donkey? *Donkey: I'm making a mess. Just the word parfait make me start slobbering. *Spike: Eww. *Twilight Sparkle: I hope Connor Lacey is okay since he got sold to Linda by Al. Cal and Pearl were bored *Rita: What's wrong? *Cal: We're so bored. *Pearl: I'm tired! * Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series